Take care of me
by BigZanessaFan1
Summary: Gabriella is stabbed on her way home from a party, Doctor Troy Bolton decides to take care of her. TxG!
1. Plot

**Take care of me**

Ok, so I've been thinking of doing a new story, together with Run though. The tittle is not official yet.

Plot: Troy is a doctor at the hospital, on a day he gets a new patient, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella got stabbed multiple times with knifes on her way home from a party by two guys on her upper body. After the operation he takes care of her because she can hardly move.

That's the plot i can tell you :) I hope you like it and tell me if I should do it or not. I also have an idea for another new story but it isn't fully worked out yet, but I'll try to do It tonight and put it on here for you guys to see.

Another thing, someone reviewed on my second chapter that I'm going against the rules of ff by not using Troy and Gabriella, and I'm sorry for that, but I forgot to change the names of the characters because this story was first on youtube where you are able to use other names so the next story will be with Troy and Gabriella.


	2. Attack

**Take care of me**

Gabriella's pov:

I was waiting for my friend to take me home from a party we went to when someone walked up to me and said she left with a guy she met and said I probably needed to walk home alone. I thanked him and started to walk home. As I walked down the street nobody was around as it was already 3am. I put my headphone on as I always carried it with me and put the music on. 15 minutes into the walk I started to reach home as I only needed to walk down the street anymore. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and knocked of my headphone in the process as he started stabbing me with something. I screamed for help as another guy started stabbing me. I screamed and I screamed until everything went black..

Troy's pov:

As I sat in the staff room with a few of my friends and colleagues on a night shift we all got beeped for an emergency. We rushed down to the place where the ambulance would arrive and waited there for the ambulance. When the ambulance arrived a nurse started driving her over to the ER when another nurse started to tell a team of doctors and nurses the critical situation where the patient, 17 year old Gabriella Montez, was in. It seemed that she got stabbed in the middle of the street by 1 or 2 guys when the neighbors heard screaming on the street and called 911. We all rushed into the ER that was made ready for the operation and started the operation.

Into the operation we saw that some really serious damage was made to almost all the vital organs and that it would be a miracle if she would make it.

7 hours later, yes that much, we started closing her up and congratulated each other that she made it. It was, was I like to call it, truly a miracle.

My night shift was over and I went home leaving her in the hands of the other doctors, but still worried about her.

**Two days later **

Gabriella's pov:

I woke up with the most immense pain anyone would ever feel and started to groan out in pain when a nurse walked in. "Hello Gabriella, how are you feeling?" she said to me, making her way over to my bed. "Where am i?" "Well, Gabriella, you're in the hospital. You got stabbed in the middle of the night by 1, 2 or more guys." Then it all came back to me, I was walking down the street almost reaching my home when a guy grabbed me and 2 guys started stabbing me everywhere. I groaned in pain as the immense pain got worse. "I'll give you something stronger for the pain." I nodded in pain and thanked her. "Do my parents know I'm here?" She smiled a little "No sweetie, don't think about that now, you just rest now and you'll see them tomorrow or the day after. The best for you now is getting some rest." "OK, thank you", and then I fell into a deep slumber.

**The next day**

I woke up again, feeling a little bit better as yesterday when I saw my parents and a doctor talking together. My parents noticed me being awake and rushed over to my side. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?" my mom sat down beside me and stroked my hair. I groaned still feeling the immense pain but a little bit better. "Water", I asked. "Of course", my dad said as he handed me the glass of water that stood on the table next to my bed. He helped me drink the water as the doctor walked over to me. "Hello Gabriella, how are you feeling?" he asked me. I tried to look up at him without feeling too much pain: "Like I've been ripped apart and ran over by a truck." He sat down on the chair. "Do you remember what happened?" I closed my eyes seeing everything in front of me again, I nodded my head once realizing it hurt too much. "Don't move too much," he informed me, "you need to lay as still as possible." "I was walking home from a party I went to when a guy grabbed me from behind and he and another guy started stabbing me and from that I don't remember much.." "Oh baby," my mom said stroking my hair, "why didn't you call us to come pick you up?" I sighed, "I didn't want to bother you guys at 3am." My eyelids started to get heavy and I felt tired when the doctor spoke up again. "Go to sleep, we'll talk again when you're better and not so tired anymore." He smiled at me and my parents and then left when I started to fall asleep.

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a first look on the story before really starting it. I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Who were they?

**A/N **It has been a long time, I know, I know and I'm sorry for that. But the end of school is coming up and that means I have exams that start in about 3 days and I already learned my ass off for Latin and Greek and my dad keeps telling I need to get 50% on my Latin this year (I'm a idk-what grader in school, I'm not from America. I'm in my second year in middle school? Secondary school? Idk) Before I start telling you my boring story on here that contains half of my life I'm just going to shut myself up and let you 'enjoy' the story! I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something before my exams really start and I can't write at all. But vacations coming up and then I'll have more time! Byeeee!

**One week later**

"Hello Gabriella", the doctor said as he walked inside my hospital room.

From a week to now I still don't feel better.

I always laid on my back and that caused me to get wounds on my back, but I can't move and that makes it even worse.

The doctor came by everyday but we didn't talk much as I was in too much pain.

I looked at him and smiled a little.

"Hi", he sat on a chair next to my bed. "How are you feeling today? Any better?", he asked concerned.

I shook my head once, "No."

He smiled a little, feeling sorry for me.

"I'm sorry," he stood up again, "but I have to clean your wounds now, this will be the first time so I'm doing it.

For the next times a nurse will be doing it.

I'll tell you now, it's going to hurt."

I nodded once and asked: "What do I have to do?"

"Just try to stay as still as possible."

"OK."

As he started to get the bandages off my wounds I tried to hold my tears back and not start crying in front of my doctor, but when he actually started cleaning the first one (I have about 15-18 cuts) the tears escaped my eyes and I couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"Stop," I whispered, "please."

He immediately stopped as he saw the state I was in.

"Gabriella, are you OK?"

I shook my head and took a shaky breath as the pain got worse and the tears wouldn't stop coming.

He immediately called a nurse and stopped cleaning the wounds, for now.

When the nurse came she put some pain relieve in my IV and left again.

The doctor, I still don't know his name, put a warm wash cloth on the wound that he was cleaning and held it there.

That made the pain a little bit more bearable and I relaxed in my bed.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up, "that wasn't meant to happen. Well actually it was but still, I'm sorry. But you know I have to clean those wounds. Otherwise they can infect."

The tears stopped running from my eyes and I looked up at him worried.

"I'm sorry", he spoke again.

I nodded my head once and spoke softly, "You can go on."

He took the warm wash cloth from my wound and started to continue.

Throughout the whole cleaning process I kept myself as strong as possible but the last one was almost unbearable.

"Gabriella, this is the last one. Then it's over for a week, come on."

I closed my eyes tightly as he finished the last one.

"Good job Gabriella, you did great."

I relaxed into my bed and right now, I just wanted to go to sleep, but that wasn't his idea.

"So, maybe you can tell me a bit more about who those guys were and if you want to start a case on them. Because the neighbors described what they looked like and we can find them in the next 24 hours."

My head shot up.

All I wanted to know right know is who those guys were and why they did that.

"Do you want to start a case on them?"

He asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Can you show me what they look like? Maybe I can tell who they were."

"Of course Gabriella" ,he grabbed the pictures and showed them to me.

I looked up at the pictures and was shocked at what or who I saw.

"You recognize them? Who are they?"

I started to get tears in my eyes as he was pressuring me to say who they were.

"Gabriella, who is it? Gabriella..? Gabriella?"

The tears that I tried to hold back now escaped from my eyes.

He put the pictures down as I just stared out into space.

"Gabriella?"

The tears escaped my eyes like a waterfall and I started breathing faster as my muscles tensed up and I started shaking uncontrollably.

He sat down next to me on my bed and sat me up against the headboard even though it normally would hurt so much, I didn't feel one bit of it.

Skipping closer to me he started to try to get me back to reality by calling my name and stroking my arm.

Suddenly i stopped shaking and my muscles relax as I fell into his arms still breathing hard.

He laid me back down on the bed and called a nurse in to check me over as he want to call my parents to inform them about what just happened and that I was in a state of shock.

I stopped crying and looked up at the nurse that was now standing next to me.

"Gabriella, how are you feeling?"

"I.. i don't know.. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course Gabriella"

I nodded and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.


	4. Moving in

**A/N: **Thanks for all your support on _Beautiful Soul. _I really appreciate it. I know Troy's explanation in this chapter sounds a bit weird but it needed to fit in my plot, so yeah. Also, in the story it's now summer vacation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot.

**2 weeks later**

When I opened my eyes I saw my parents sitting next to me, a small smile on their face. I sat up a bit as the pain got less in the last two weeks and smiled back at them. I was now allowed to have more visitors and not only my parents. A few friends of mine came by every now and then and it always put a smile on my face.

Also in the last two weeks the police started a case on the two guys who stabbed me. They were Jake and Ed, the ones who attacked my friend and me last year. Nothing happened as we could scream for help and the neighbors appeared, but it still scared us.

The doctor, of which I now know his name is Troy Bolton, walked in with his clipboard as usual, and sat down on my bed next to me. "I have news", he said as he looked at me and my parents, "you're able to go home tomorrow." I smiled at my parents, happy that I finally could go home. He spoke up again: "But, you're not allowed to walk, you're supposed to spend most of the time in bed and when not in a wheelchair. I suggest you sleep in a bed downstairs and well, stay in bed for at least another 2 weeks until we check you up again. Is that possible?"

My parents looked at me and then at each other. We lived in an apartment with two levels for us but it didn't have an elevator until floor three and we lived on floor two. There was no way the bed would fit anywhere else but my bedroom and my parents worked a lot so I'm left alone the whole time.

I bit my lip as my parents looked back at the doctor. My dad explained why It isn't possible before my mom spoke up: "Isn't it possible for her to stay here?" "No, I'm afraid not. We need this room for someone else, but I do have an idea. I'll be right back," Troy said before he left in a hurry.

My parents looked at me. "We're sorry sweetie", my dad said as he stroked my hair. I smiled a small smile at him. "It's OK, it isn't you guys' fault," I answered just as the Troy entered the room again smiling. He sat down next to me.

"Well, my idea is that she moves in with me. I live in an apartment on the ground floor, so no steps. It's a big apartment ,but only 1 level, that I share with my friend who's currently in a wheelchair because of an accident, he can start walking again in a week, so everything is made for someone In a wheelchair. Because you're my patient I'm allowed to stay with you instead of going to work so you won't be left alone. How does that sound?" he asked me and my parents.

My parents looked at each other and then at me. I nodded knowing no other option then moving in with him for 2 weeks.

Troy spoke up again: "Of course if you're OK with it too Gabriella." I looked at him. Over the past two weeks, we talked a lot more. About Jake and Ed, but also about my life before the accident. So I trusted him enough to live with him. "I'm fine with it, you seem really nice," I reassured him.

I looked at my parents again, only to see them coming to a conclusion. My mom was the first one to speak up: "We're fine with it, we don't see any other option." "Great," Troy said smiling, "so tomorrow evening you'll leave with me."

**The next day in the evening**

After my parents helped me into my pajama's , which I would be spending the most of the time in, Troy came in now dressed in his normal clothes with a wheelchair. "I got your wheelchair," he said when he wheeled the wheelchair over to me before helping me into it.

Once I was settled, and that took about 5 minutes, my mom and dad both kissed me on my forehead. "You're always allowed to come see her, the door is always open," Troy said smiling at them. They both nodded before we all walked out to Troy's car.

They put my suitcase in the car before getting me settled in there. We said goodbye and Troy drove off.

**At Troy's apartment**

Troy wheeled me through his apartment, giving me a short tour, before stopping in his bedroom. "I hope it's OK that your bed is in my room?" he asked me turning the lights on in the room. "It's fine, I'll be more of a bother to you," I reassured him. He smiled before responding: "I don't mind, besides, it's what I chose to do and I like it."

I looked around the room before I started to feel pains coming up. I put my hand on my side, where most of my cuts were, and massaged it lightly. Troy noticed and spoke up: "I think it's time for you to go lay down." I nodded when he wheeled me over to my bed, right next to his. He helped me into the bed which again took about 5 minutes.

"Have you eaten?" he asked me putting the wheelchair next to the bed that would be mine for the next two weeks. "Yes, at the hospital," I answered him before relaxing into the warmth of the bed. "OK, I see you're tired I'll let you sleep. I'll get in in a few hours," he said before he started to walk out. I nodded before closing my eyes letting sleep take over.


	5. What just happened?

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing except the plot.

**The next day**

I woke up in a bright room. I looked around me and saw my doctor, Troy, sleeping on a bed beside me. I smiled a little at how cute he looked asleep. _No! He's your doctor Gabriella!_ I shook my head. I couldn't think like that about my doctor. I looked at the clock: 23 past eight. Normally a nurse would've already brought my breakfast, but I wasn't complaining. I was very thank full that he let me stay in his and his friend's apartment.

I looked around the room, moving my body a bit, I noticed some pictures with him and I think his parents in it and also one with him in his doctors outfit smiling big and holding his doctors diploma to the camera.

A pain shot through to different places of my right side. I put my hand on my side and massaged it a bit, like I always do, when I noticed something wet under my fingers. I looked at my fingers and saw that they were red, I was bleeding! I looked down to where I thought the blood was coming from and saw a red stain in the bedspread. I sighed and relaxed on the bed. This happened every night. There was not much that I could do, as I didn't want to wake Troy up, so I just waited for him to wake up.

The time ticked away until it was 9 o'clock and I noticed the stain in the bedspread getting bigger and bigger. _Boy, Troy is going to be mad! _I thought. I waited a few minutes longer, the pain was no longer there, but I worried that Troy was going to be mad. So I started to whisper yell at him to wake up: "Doctor Bolton! Troy! Please wake up!" I noticed him to start stir in his sleep. _Aww.. _I thought again. _No! Damn it Gabriella! Don't think about him like that! _I shook my head and started whisper yelling at him again: "Troy!"

He now woke up fully and rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "Morning Gabriella," he said sitting up in bed, "did you sleep well?" I looked at him worriedly before answering: "Troy I.. I had an accident." He threw his bed sheets off of himself and sat up on the side of his bed, worried. "What do you mean by accident Gabriella? Is everything OK?" he asked. "Well, yes but..," I said before throwing my sheets off of myself to let him see the red stain in the bedspread that went all over my side to my hips and over the middle of my back, "I'm sorry.." He smiled a little before answering: "That's OK Gabriella, I know that used to happen in the hospital every night so I gave you special bedspreads like you give your kids until they stop wetting their beds so it doesn't get into your mattress." I sighed in relief and relaxed again.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, standing up from his bed. Now I noticed he only had pajama pants on and that the upper half of his body was bare. _Damn he is hot. _I thought while staring at his body for about 2 seconds before I realized what I was doing. I bet he noticed me blushing so I looked down. I looked back up once I remembered I still had a question to answer to. "Umm, like 20 past eight or something," I answered. He nodded, responding: "Well, I'll need to clean your wounds, but what would you like for breakfast? I'm not that good of a cook, but I bet it's better than the food in the hospital." I smiled a little, knowing it would hurt when I laughed. "OK, umm, just a sandwich would be fine thank you," I said. "Ok," he said getting the stuff he needed to clean my wounds. He took my pajama shirt off and started cleaning them. "You know, they are really healing up, but because they keep bleeding when you sleep I think it's going to take a while.." he explained, cleaning my wounds gently.

Troy's pov:

While cleaning her wounds I looked at her body, she was really slim. I looked up and saw the cut that bothered her the most, the cut was just beneath the line in between her breast. She thought it was ugly, even more than the other cuts, but I thought it was a sign of her braveness and of her power to pull through what she's been through. After cleaning her wounds I touched her side, tracing my fingers over the cuts on her left side and I looked at her. "You're so brave," I whispered. She looked down and blushed, starting to get uncomfortable with being in just her bra in front of me. She bit her lip and looked back up. "What are you doing?" she asked me. That brought me out of my trance and I let go of her. "Umm," I shook my head picking her pajama t-shirt back up, "nothing, here's your t-shirt. I'll go make breakfast and then I'll bring it to you." She took her shirt and put It back on quickly. I left the room and shut the door. I saw my friend, Peter, in his wheelchair and he looked at me. "What happened?" he asked me, wheeling up to me. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head. "I, I don't know.."

**A/N: **I know this was damn short, but I had a writersblock and I didn't want to let you wait any longer than you guys already have. I think _Beautiful Soul _will be out by next week, but I can't promise anything.


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: Soooo, vacation started a few days ago and I'll really try to write some chapters this vacation. But I've been looking at my statistics and I see that some of you favorite a story of mine, but they don't review. I do really put a lot of effort into making these and I really appreciate the reviews that I'm getting and the favorites, the follows.. but a review is more personal and makes me feel more like you appreciate my work. And I would also appreciate reviews that are a bit more critique and where you tell me what you like and/or don't liked and what I could do better and so on. So please review! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

Troy's pov :

"Here you go," I said as I put the breakfast down on her bed. "Thank you," she responded as she sat up in her bed taking the sandwich from the plate. "I'll go shower up while you eat your breakfast," I said as I stood back up. "Don't you need to eat?" she asked me, looking up at me. I smiled before answering: "No, I ate something quick while making your sandwiches." "Oh, OK then," she said before continuing to eat.

I walked out of the room to my bathroom. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. What was I doing? I wasn't supposed to act this way around her. She's just one of my patients that came to my house so I could care for her properly. Nothing more. But still, she was special to me.. I sighed and turned on the shower before taking off my clothes and getting in the shower. I felt the water run over my body and relaxed.

As I walked out of the shower 10 minutes later I dried off and brushed my teeth before putting on some clean clothes. I walked out of the bathroom to see Gabriella sitting in her bed, done with her breakfast. "Hey, you done eating?" I asked her. "Yes," she said. "Do you want to wash up?" I asked her, "I know that normally there's a nurse to do it, but I hope it's ok with you if I help you? I could always call a nurse if you want?" She blushed at hearing my question. "No, it's fine," she said. "OK then, I'll put you in your wheelchair and then ride you over to the bathroom," I explained her before I picked her up and put her in the wheelchair.

In the bathroom I explained to her that she should take her clothes off except her underwear, with my help of course, and then I'd put her in the shower which had a chair in it (a shower chair). "Is that OK with you?" I asked her. "I don't have much choice do i?" she asked me. I chuckled before answering: "No, it's not a hospital here, I'm sorry." I took off her clothes and helped her in the shower and set her down. After we were done I helped her dry off and helped her put on new clothes. "Thank you," she said and I smiled. "You're welcome, so what do you want to do?" I asked as I put her in the wheelchair. "There isn't much I can do," she said. "I know, I'm sorry, but give it a week and you'll be able to walk again without any pain," I reassured her and she smiled up at me. "Well, I'll let you meet my friend, Peter. He's been waiting to meet you for a while," I said as I wheeled her out and into the living room.

Gabriella's pov:

Troy called Peter and a few seconds later someone in a wheelchair appeared. "Hello, you must be Gabriella," he said as he wheeled over to me and stuck his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Peter". I shook his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Peter," I said as I smiled at him. Troy sat me down in the couch so I'd be a bit more comfortable and Peter sat himself down in the couch while Troy sat opposite us.

That morning we talked and talked and both Troy and Peter made me feel more at home, but after a while I started to feel tired. As Troy and Peter were talking, I started to fall asleep only to be woken up a minute later by Troy. "Hey, lets get you to bed," he said softly, standing up and getting my wheelchair to put me in it. I nodded and he helped me into the wheelchair and wheeled me over to what was my bed now and laid me in it. "Get some sleep, I'll come check on you in a while," he said and I smiled at how sweet he was. "Thank you," I said and yawned before I closed my eyes and letting sleep take over me.

**A few hours later, around 2 o'clock**

Troy's pov:

When I was doing some work around the house I heard a loud scream. I immediately got worried when I realized it was a girl's scream and it was coming right from my bedroom. I ran into my room and saw Gabriella sitting up holding her right side. "Gabriella?" I asked worriedly as I approached her. I saw her wincing while she was holding her side and tears escaped from her eyes. "Gabriella, what happened?" I asked as I sat took the covers off her fragile body and sad down on her right side. "I- I had a nightmare and I sat up too fast I think and now my side really hurts," she said softly looking down at her side. "Well, it isn't bleeding, so that's good. I think you just sat up too brusquely," I said and put my arms around her and one on her right side, "I'm more concerned about that nightmare though." She looked down before answering: "What about it?" "Well," I said while lifting her chin up with my thumb, "what was it about? I don't remember you having nightmares at the hospital." "No," she shook her head, "this was the first time.. Is that weird?" I smiled and answered: "No it isn't, it's perfectly normal. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She took a deep breath. "It was about that night.." she answered. I stroked her back and sat down on the bed properly, comforting her as she was still sobbing a bit. She leaned into my touch and buried her face in my chest seeking more comfort. I kissed her head and wiped away her tears. "It was all so real, like I had to relive it," she said quietly. "It's all going to be alright, Gabriella," I said, but I knew I shouldn't be acting like this. "I don't want to have anymore nightmares Troy," she said as she started crying again. "Hey, hey, you'll get through this and I'll help you, OK? Together we'll do this," I told her. She nodded and wiped away her tears with her sleeves. "Are you mad?" she asked me timidly. "No, of course I'm not. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm mad," I smiled, answering. She nodded a little and looked back up at me. "Thank you Troy, when I get better I will definitely have to repay you," she told me smiling a little. "You don't have to," I said softly looking down at her. Now our faces were just inches apart. I looked down at her nose, her cheeks.. her lips and before I knew it, our mouths were joined together in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Hehe.. did you guys see that one coming?**


End file.
